Late Arrival
by Abicion
Summary: Alucard is a model gentleman.


Olrox's Quarters. Although it was more elegantly decorated than most of Dracula's castle, this wing of the manor was just as cursed as the rest. Alucard presently traveled through this dark lair searching for the powerful enemy that slumbered here. His journey was only interrupted when he turned another corner in one of the dim corridors and met the gaze of a young blonde-haired woman in green. Once she had his attention, this figure spoke to him in a despairing tone.

"You're late, Alucard."

This resulted in the immortal prince stepping back in shock as he spoke to himself in a gasp.

"Maria..."

It was the same adventurous girl he had come across in other parts of the castle; a young huntress somewhere in her late teens. Something seemed to be different in this encounter, however. The exposed skin of her arms and legs seemed paler than usual, but that could have been caused by the lighting of this place. There was also the fact that her eyes conveyed a soft red glow that Alucard had never noticed earlier, but perhaps he simply overlooked this feature in the duo's earlier meetings. Lastly, a pair of ivory vampire fangs protruded from her smiling lips, but this was a common characteristic in all of the beautiful maidens who inhabited the castle. Regardless of whether or not his imagination was at work, something in the back of his mind found the girl to be much more attractive this way.

"That's okay, though."

The damsel began approaching him as she spoke again with a more cheerful character. It was when she walked through the candle-lit hallway that he noticed her short, forest green traveling dress had small tears throughout its fabric, implying the girl had recently been in a great battle. When she was even closer, he noticed the two puncture marks that branded the side of her throat. They were obviously fresh wounds, as tiny streams of blood still cascaded from both of them. Alucard knew death would be her only salvation, but so far she hadn't done anything to deserve such a fate. All he could think of was how every feature of her was perfect. Her youthful, marble-like face. Her long, wavy golden hair. Her gently toned legs. Her luminous eyes, holding a look of regal innocence with just a slight sprinkle of lust. It would be a sin to kill such a delicate specimen.

As soon as she was close enough, the undead beauty quietly wrapped her arms around Alucard's shoulders. Her voice slipped into a much more sultry character when she whispered to him.

"I still want you."

As a result of her change, the huntress was being much more assertive than usual. Alucard considered her words for a great while, allowing the lass to brush his silver locks away and nibble ever so gently on his ear. He knew this wasn't a trick to seduce him into being her victim, as the couple were now of the same kind, and the blood that coursed through his veins was incompatible with her needs. He was never one to decline a generous offer, but he currently had more important business to take care of. After slowly shaking his head, he soon gave the young woman a soft push; one that was strong enough to put a few inches of distance between them but weak enough so the lady wouldn't feel offended. He then questioned her in a polite manner.

"Is Olrox here?"

The vampiress was at first disappointed by his reaction, but soon returned to her happier demeanor from before. She gave a small nod as she replied.

"Yes, he's waiting for you."

Her lips curled into a playful smirk before she spoke again, exposing her pointed fangs as before.

"You're pretty lucky. He was in a bad mood a few minutes ago, but he felt better once he got something to eat."

Alucard looked to his sides and over the young woman's shoulder in caution. He then questioned her with a somewhat commanding air in his voice.

"Where is he?"

With a slight tilt of her head, the bubbly young girl answered this question in a courteous voice.

"Follow me."

Alucard was overcome by surprise when she faded into an emerald-colored cloud of mist in front of him. When the vapor diffused, a single white owl hovered in the ghostly woman's place. Around its downy neck was a silk ribbon that had the same shade of green as the small bow that had been tied to the vampiric maiden's hair, and Alucard realized he was still gazing at the same being. This transformation was a curious ability, and it provided one explanation as to how the girl had always been able to move through Dracula's castle so quickly.

The owl soon turned in the air and began gliding down the corridor in front of Alucard. After he shook off his surprise, the half-vampire warrior followed the agile creature to his destination.


End file.
